


fundamentalist

by miiniwa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, cross posting from tumblr, idk either, what's oikawa doing here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-31
Updated: 2014-08-31
Packaged: 2018-02-15 14:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,759
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2233248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/miiniwa/pseuds/miiniwa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kageyama learns, somehow, that first kisses aren’t all that difficult.</p>
<p>"Should it be like…’gwah,’ and then, ‘pah?’"</p>
            </blockquote>





	fundamentalist

**Author's Note:**

> So, on impulse, I decided to make an ao3! I am slowly getting the feel of things.

It’s a bit past four in the afternoon when Kageyama goes to the super market to stock up on a few things.

Practice had ended on an early note, and the walk home from practice had ended with Hinata declaring that he would be sleeping over at Kageyama’s house, when the news of his parents being out had come to light (Hinata had always been afraid of Kageyama’s father, for whatever reason).

"I’ll pack up some stuff and then be at your place at five!" Is what Hinata had bellowed at him before pedaling away on his bicycle, and through all of that, Kageyama had somehow found himself going to the super market during the rest of his way home.

It’s a bit strange to be shopping there for someone other than himself (someone other than family), but he easily brushes the thought aside, excusing it as some ordinary form of common courtesy.

Kageyama’s first stop is the snack aisle, where he dumps bags of chips and crackers into his shopping basket. He decides to stock up on drinks as well, and grabs onto a pack of pocari sweat.

He pauses at the milk section before finally deciding to pick up two cartons, because he knows from prior visits that Hinata likes to drink a lot of hot chocolate at night.

_Then I’ll need marshmallows too_ , Kageyama thinks, briefly looking at his wrist watch to check the time.

He looks up, reading the signs above each aisle, trying to pinpoint where marshmallows were most likely to be found.

He decides on the sweets aisle, and strolls in casually, eyes carefully scanning the shelves for large marshmallows. They’re easy to locate, and he walks towards them, arm extending to retrieve a bag.

However, he stops, mid-motion, when a certain voice speaks up from behind him.

"Oh? Tobio-chan?"

Kageyama frowns deeply at the voice, and a slight chill runs down his spine, because it’s eerily distinct and he knows of only one person with the audacity to call him that.

Slowly, he turns his head, mouth pressed into a slanted line when he sees Oikawa there, hand rising in a little greeting as he says a short, “Fancy meeting you here.”

Kageyama cringes, cringing further when he spots the shameless pile of facial masks in the upperclassman’s shopping basket.

Meanwhile, Oikawa is taking a peek into Kageyama’s own shopping basket, his interest slightly piqued by the items there, because he knows that Kageyama isn’t quite the type to go splurging on food at the super market, especially sweets.

He smirks.

"Hm? Are you seeing someone special today? A girlfriend?" Oikawa teases, not bothering to look at him too much as he reaches over and drops a few chocolate bars into his basket.

"S…something like that," Kageyama mutters back, extremely reluctant, and Oikawa blinks in surprise, almost fixing his gaze on him.  

"Eh? Really?" Oikawa asks, eyes dimming, by just a bit. It’s beyond the reaction he had expected, and not in the way that he had hoped.

Oikawa narrows his eyes at him, his cheek giving an unwilling pout at the uncharacteristic shade of pink dusting the boy’s face.

He eventually smiles to himself, because he had been in the mood to play anyway, and to him, a genius underclassman is always a decent victim.

"If it’s Tobio-chan, then I’m sure you haven’t even kissed her yet," Oikawa says, pleased when he sees Kageyama give an unwilling flinch.

"I don’t think that really matters," Kageyama replies, eyes cast stubbornly to the side, and Oikawa has to keep himself from smirking too much. He picks up a few more packs of chocolate before placing them in his basket, for an increased effect.

"Really now? That’s one of the basics though, so I’m a bit surprised," Oikawa continues, persistent, because it’s not as if he’s doing this because Kageyama managed to land himself in a relationship before he did. Nope, not at all.

Kageyama hesitantly lifts his gaze, a question caught in his throat, but he looks away quickly, deciding that maybe it would be best not to ask.

"If you can’t even do the basics, your special someone might just dump you, you know," Oikawa points out, feeling triumphant at the sight of Kageyama’s visible discomfort.

Kageyama’s eyes widen at that, but before he can say anything, Oikawa speaks up, once again.

"Ah, well, I should get going. Practice was _really_ tiring today,” he says, a pleasant little smile tugging at his lips as grabs hold of one more candy bar.

"See you later, Tobio-chan," he chirps, giving the boy a small pat on the shoulder as he passes him and disappears into a different aisle, humming a short tune along the way.

Kageyama is frozen in his spot, and stays frozen for the next couple minutes, even as children are treading into the aisle and giving him terrified looks at the sight of his facial expression.

Finally, when he remembers that Hinata is probably waiting for him at his front door, he clutches onto the nearly forgotten bag of marshmallows and shoves them into the shopping basket before hastily walking to checkout.

…

…

…

Kageyama is trying to calm himself down as he’s walking to his house. During the five minute walk, he’s managed to remind himself that Oikawa thoroughly enjoys messing with others, with that terrible personality of his, and that he shouldn’t be taking him seriously.

Even so, he’s also convinced himself that Oikawa’s words still hold some truth and meaning, and it bothers him to no end.

Before he realizes it, he is only a few feet away from his house, and when he glances up from the fall-colored leaves scattered on the ground, the first thing he sees is Hinata shivering against his front door.

He almost cracks a smile.

"You sure took your time!" Hinata shouts when he spots him, and no seconds are wasted as he bounds towards the boy.  

"I was _freezing_ ,” he continues, rubbing his cold hands together in efforts to garner some warmth, before he reaches over to help Kageyama carry the groceries.

"My bad," Kageyama replies, and Hinata pauses, puzzled at the boy’s lack of usual insult.

Kageyama sighs. The sight of Hinata waiting for him at his door had cheered him up, to say the least, but it still couldn’t completely counter Oikawa’s resonating words in his head.

"Kageyama? Are you feeling okay?" Hinata questions, peering over to look at his face.

"Yeah," Kageyama replies, fishing through his back pocket for the key.

"…just cold," he mutters, opening the door. Hinata raises a brow, but eventually lets a grin shine over his features.

"Ah, then, let’s make hot chocolate! Hot chocolate!" Hinata exclaims, cheering as he enters the house.

"You can start boiling the milk then," Kageyama tells him, already pulling things out from the plastic bags to put away into the pantry.

"Making the guests do the work…" Hinata mutters lowly, but does as he’s told regardless, nearly dropping the pot as he walks towards the stove, which definitely earns him an annoyed glance from Kageyama.

"Wah, you got marshmallows too!" Hinata yells, eyes sparkling when he sees Kageyama pluck the bag of marshmallows out from the groceries. Kageyama scoffs, setting them on the counter.

While making the hot chocolate, Kageyama can’t help but notice how effortlessly Hinata is able to put him at ease, despite his constant slip ups and the moments where he needs to raise his voice.

The little things make him feel a little bit better, such as standing side by side as they fight over how much chocolate mix should go into each cup, Hinata’s excited expression as he’s opening up the bag of marshmallows, and the sound of the metal spoon clinking against the large porcelain mug as he stirs.

But somehow, it’s still not enough.

…

…

…

"It tastes good," Hinata comments, humming in content as he takes another short sip of hot chocolate.

"You were right about adding the cinnamon. Your instincts really _are_ great, Kageyama,” Hinata continues, beaming over at him.

"Shut up. It’s just something that my mom taught me," he says, although Hinata’s smile does not falter by one bit. Kageyama scowls lightly at him as he reaches for the remote and turns on the TV, putting it on the sports channel by default.

"Why’d you have to choose this channel? It just makes me want to play volleyball," the orange-haired boy pouts, pressing his cheek against the low, wooden table.

"Fine," Kageyama mutters, changing the channel with a short sigh.  

Unexpectedly, the next channel he flips to features a young couple, looking ready to initiate an intimate kiss, and emotional piano music fills the room.  

Kageyama flinches, breath almost hitching as he quickly turns to the next channel, because the timing could not have been any worse, and blames himself for overreacting.

"Kageyama?" Hinata speaks up, tilting his head towards him, and startled at what he sees.  

"…Your face is really red," Hinata says, eyes glistening.

"It’s not," Kageyama tells him, turning away, frowning when he feels a hand on his shoulder, radiating a warmth that he still hasn’t become accustomed to.

"You’re acting weird," Hinata remarks, and Kageyama knows very well that it could translate to, ‘tell me what’s wrong,’ and he sighs.

"…I ran into someone at the store," Kageyama admits reluctantly, after seconds pass, and Hinata raises a brow, sneaking a quick sip from his hot chocolate before he resumes talking.

"Huh? If you’re acting like this, then…Tsukishima?" The boy guesses, nearly sighing when Kageyama does not budge. He crosses his arms, glancing up in thought.

"Mm…Kenma, maybe? Or…ah! The Great King?" Hinata asks, knowing that his guess is right when Kageyama gives an unwilling twitch. The orange-haired boy sits up straight, leaning his body towards him.

"What’d he say? Did he make fun of you?" Hinata interrogates, somehow more eager than he is curious.

"Nothing happened," Kageyama lies stubbornly, finally turning to look at the boy.

"Yeah right," Hinata points out, smiling lightly when Kageyama gives him a threatening stare. Hinata continues on with drinking his hot chocolate, deciding to let Kageyama take his time with formulating his explanation.  

"Hinata," Kageyama says, unexpectedly, and the boy nearly swallows too fast. Hinata’s gaze flickers back to him, confused once again by the stiff and serious expression on Kageyama’s face.

"Have you…" Kageyama trails off, glaring at him when he realizes that it’s a difficult question to ask, and Hinata stiffens, taking a defensive stance when it feels like Kageyama might suddenly hit him.

"Have you ever wanted to kiss?"

_That’s_ definitely something that throws him off guard, and it takes a while before Hinata fully comprehends his question, and the fact that Kageyama had been the one to ask it.

"…Answer me," Kageyama demands, irritated at the feeling of being left hanging. Hinata blinks, sucking in a quick breath once the understanding starts to settle in. He bites down on his bottom lip, feeling more nervous than he’d like.

“ _Well_ …if I said no”— He starts quietly, and Kageyama stares at him in anticipation, throat dry.

—”I’d be lying,” Hinata finishes in a sort of embarrassed mumble as he looks at the floor.

Kageyama gazes at him, eyes shining as he goes a bit breathless.

"Let’s try it," Kageyama tells him, sitting up and watching as Hinata shoots him a look of disbelief.

"H-hey, wait, Kageyama"—

"What should I do?" Kageyama asks, looking serious, as if Hinata will somehow have the answer.

"I…I don’t know either. I’ve never done this," Hinata murmurs, his face becoming hotter as he talks, feeling more and more embarrassed with Kageyama’s blatantly eager attitude.

"Should it be like…’gwah,’ and then, ‘pah?’" Kageyama asks, grabbing him at the shoulders before imitating a quick kissing motion, and Hinata opens his mouth to yell at him.

Instead, Hinata’s eyes light up at a sudden idea, and he sits up sharply, startling the other boy.

"Maybe you should just go with your instincts," Hinata tells him, and Kageyama swears that he can see his eyes sparkling, until he’s almost engulfed in bright orange.

"My instincts? Wait, _I’m_ doing everything?” Kageyama demands, as something close to a glare almost appears on his face.

"Your instincts are better than mine. I’ll follow you," Hinata says, suddenly determined, as he pats the boy in reassurance. Kageyama eyes him warily, vaguely wondering why he had let things get this far.

Then again, it might have been inevitable, he decides. Aside from the subtle hand holding and the short, almost awkward hugs they exchanged in the club room when no one else was around, there hasn’t been much else.

Kissing is a fundamental in relationships, is what Oikawa had tried to convince him, but that’s not what Kageyama wants to think.

He begins to ponder the reasons why Hinata is even here, in his living room, sitting in front of him, with his backpack full of things for sleeping over, and getting flustered over first kisses.

_…He trusts me_ , Kageyama realizes, as he’s staring at the boy in front of him, gaze unwavering.

"Okay," Kageyama finally says, hands unconsciously clenching into fists as the adrenaline starts to kick in.

"Okay, I’m doing it," Kageyama says again, dark eyes boring into Hinata’s. The orange-haired boy gulps, tasting traces of hot chocolate and cinnamon, and it only reminds him that this is all _real_.

"Yeah," Hinata replies, his voice suddenly small, but he goes ahead and closes his eyes regardless.

Kageyama takes in a deep breath as he places his hands at Hinata’s shoulders again.

He’s nervous at the sight of Hinata’s waiting form in front of him. The boy’s eyes are closed lightly, but there’s still a strain to his brows, as if he’s almost scared.

_Damn_ , Kageyama thinks before he closes his own eyes, shut unintentionally tight as he slowly leans forward, letting the grip on Hinata’s shoulders tense.

With one more intake of breath, he finally closes the gap.

The initial press is soft and nice, and it doesn’t take long until Kageyama gets the idea of what to do, surprisingly. He tilts his head a bit, lips parting by just the slightest when he feels Hinata react against him.

On a whim, Kageyama brushes his tongue along the boy’s lips. It’s extremely heated from the hot chocolate, and Hinata’s breath catches, letting his hands clutch onto Kageyama’s shirt.

Kageyama’s hands come up onto the boy’s cheeks, thumb rubbing gently along his cheekbone in attempts to tell him to relax as he repeats the action, pleased with how Hinata shudders and makes a short noise in response.

Deciding that it’s enough, for the first time at least, Kageyama pulls back, breathing more heavily than he had expected, and it takes him a while before he can speak.

"How was…that?" Kageyama questions, quietly when it feels like his voice might give way.

"Y…you don’t need to ask that, you know," Hinata replies, sure that his facial expression can already provide an answer. Kageyama smirks smugly at the boy’s current state, proud that he had done a good job.

"Ah, but there was something"— Kageyama says suddenly, looking up in thought. Hinata peers over at him, curious, despite still feeling a little flustered.

"Huh? What?" Hinata asks, assuming that he had probably messed up somehow. Kageyama looks at him briefly, and Hinata is confused when there’s no trace of annoyance visible in his eyes, like he had expected.  

"When I was kissing you"— Kageyama starts, and Hinata’s face scrunches up at how straightforward he is.

"It felt like…you were smiling," Kageyama mutters, glancing down towards the floor, and Hinata can’t help but let his face heat up with a florid shade of red. 

"Well, _yeah_. I’ll try crying next time,” Hinata snaps sarcastically, and Kageyama’s heart flutters softly at the thought of “next time.”

"Like right now?" Kageyama asks quietly, impulsively turning his head to press his lips against the boy’s cheek, blaming everything on how _adorable_ Hinata could be.

"You wish," Hinata says, resorting to placing his face against the crook of Kageyama’s neck, especially when he doesn’t want him to see his current facial expression.

Kageyama glances down at bright orange locks before he slowly wraps one arm around the boy’s shoulder, heart beating fast, because he’s not sure how to cope with it all, and he’s not sure if he ever will.

But in the end, he decides that that’s okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Oikawa buys too much chocolate from his conversation from Kageyama, so he asks Iwa-chan to help him finish it all, but that results in him getting hit of course otl. This was originally posted on my tumblr here: http://miiniwa.tumblr.com/post/94645569535/kagehina-fundamentalist


End file.
